Implantable neuromodulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of spinal modulation has begun to expand to additional applications, such as angina pectoris and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory Parkinson's Disease, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas, such as essential tremor and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neuromodulation systems typically includes one or more electrode carrying modulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neuromodulation device implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neuromodulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neuromodulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neuromodulation device to the electrode(s) to activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of modulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
The leads propagating the electric stimulation energy to the electrodes characterize the timing channels. An electrode can be fed by four leads and thus is known to be associated with four channels each with a maximum frequency of 30 Hz to 50 Hz. Often, multiple timing channels are used when applying electrical stimulation to target different tissue regions in a patient. For example, in the context of SCS, the patient may simultaneously experience pain in different regions (such as the lower back, left arm, and right leg) that would require the electrical stimulation of different spinal cord tissue regions simultaneously. Each timing channel also identifies the combination of electrodes used to deliver electrical pulses to the targeted tissue, as well as the characteristics of the current (pulse amplitude, pulse duration, pulse frequency, etc.) flowing through the associated electrodes. Usage of multiple timing channels can lead to scenarios of an overlap in pulses between two or more timing channels sharing a common electrode. The neuromodulation system may further comprise a handheld patient programmer to remotely instruct the neuromodulation device to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected modulation parameters. The handheld programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
Neuromodulation devices are active devices requiring energy for operation, and thus, the neuromodulation system may oftentimes include an external charger to recharge a neuromodulation device, so that a surgical procedure to replace a power depleted neuromodulation device can be avoided. To wirelessly convey energy between the external charger and the implanted neuromodulation device, the charger typically includes an alternating current (AC) charging coil that supplies energy to a similar charging coil located in or on the neuromodulation device. The energy received by the charging coil located on the neuromodulation device can then be used to directly power the electronic componentry contained within the neuromodulation device, or can be stored in a rechargeable battery within the neuromodulation device, which can then be used to power the electronic componentry on-demand.
Typically, the therapeutic effect for any given neuromodulation application may be optimized by adjusting the modulation parameters. Often, these therapeutic effects are correlated to the diameter of the nerve fibers that innervate the volume of tissue to be modulated. For example, in SCS, activation (e.g., recruitment) of large diameter sensory fibers is believed to reduce/block transmission of smaller diameter pain fibers via interneuronal interaction in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Activation of large sensory fibers also typically creates a sensation known as paresthesia that can be characterized as an alternative sensation that replaces the pain signals sensed by the patient.
Although alternative or artifactual sensations are usually tolerated relative to the sensation of pain, patients sometimes report these sensations to be uncomfortable, and therefore, they can be considered an adverse side-effect to neuromodulation therapy in some cases. It has been shown that high-frequency pulsed electrical energy can be effective in providing neuromodulation therapy for chronic pain without causing paresthesia. However, low-frequency pulsed electrical energy may also be provided in lesser pains and symptoms. In conventional neuromodulation therapies, the low- to mid-frequencies are provided through multiple areas or channels.